It Was Always You
by VioletPlaid
Summary: He has loved her for practically his whole life but the timing has never been right. Now that it looks like he might stand a chance will he really have to fight his best friend and his younger rival for her.


Walking up to the house Hunter noticed the front door of the quaint old farmhouse wide open. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, "after all these years, it looks like not much has changed". He walked in taking in the macrabre of boxes and packing materials strewn about the expansive space. And yet even with all this clutter there was a deep sense of comfort and warmth that radiated from the place. Or maybe it was just the old feelings that Hunter still carried for it's owner. He walked a little further into the house, the large windows filling the place with natural light, the views giving the sense of of walking through the forest with all the evergreen boughs outside the windows breaking the suns beams. He noticed music coming from the kitchen. He had to smile as he recognized the lyrics to Muses' Nuetron Star Collison. Everytime he heard this song he thought of her. Flashes of their times spent together seemed to run through his mind each and every time without fail. Her eyes and how they always seemed to convey a million thoughts in just a simple glance. Her smile and warm throaty laugh that never failed to leave him feeling weak. How he loved this woman, he had always been so very in love with her and he feared he always would.

"Hunter!", her voice breaking him from his thoughts, she ran up to him excitedly throwing her arms around him having to get on tippy toe to do so. Hunter chuckled lifting the lithe creature up into his embrace. His heart pounded in his chest, he just wanted to bury his face in her long brunette waves and caress her neck with kisses. The smell of her was intoxicating, a mix between sunlight and raspberries and a kiss of lavender. It had been so long since they had seen each other and his feelings for his oldest and dearest friend only seem to have deepened with the time that passes. Before he had a chance to act on any of the urges he was trying to quell inside himself she was jumping down out of his embrace and holding him at arms reach. Arms that already longed for her, the warm spot on his chest from her embrace now felt like ice stinging in her absence. "I can't believe you're here! Look at you, you cut your hair! I have to be honest, I miss it but this looks good on you. Very dignified," she said with a wink. Does she know how much teases me with her innocence and those eyes, they will be the death of me. "And you Violette look more and more beautiful every time I see you. You've come along way from the girl next door I remember growing up with," they both laughed at this memory as she flitted about the kitchen landing upon one box after the other trying to find them mugs for coffee talking all the while. A warm feeling over came him as he watched her, he didn't hear a word she was saying. All Hunter could think of at that moment was that he could not allow her to get away again this time. She had just retired and wasn't traveling with the Bolshoi Ballet, finally settling down, and he was no longer traveling as much with the WWE. They would finally have the time together they hadn't had in years. Just like him, Violette's career had meant everything to her. But Hunter knew, the moment Steph learns of his intentions to divorce her for Violette, he was pretty sure he would never have to worry about the WWE again. Steph would make sure he lost everything and he was ok with that. He had achieved everything he ever set out and hoped to achieve but all of his achievements felt empty without Violette there to share them with him. As long as he didn't loose his girls he was ok with the consequences that were sure to become him as long as this beautiful creature could finally be his.

"Hunter are you even listening to me?", Violette laughed. She caught me, he laughed to himself. I wonder what she would think if she knew what I had in mind? A huge smile broke out on Hunter's face as his eyes rested upon the beautiful creature there before him. She wore a faded gray v-neck tshirt that seemed to hang on her frame and hug her curves in just the right way and her faded paint splattered blue jogging shorts seemed to perfectly kiss her body. Her hair touseled, and waves cascading down her back and her endearing barefeet, hands on her hips waiting impaitently for him to come back to earth with an impish grin on her face. Oh God how he loved this woman, who, even in the grungiest attire and no makeup, managed to look like a goddess. "I'm sorry Vi, I was just taking in the beauty of this house. From the pictures you sent me of the before, you really have done an amazing job renovating it. Which reminds me. I have an absolutely brilliant surprise for you, a house warming gift. Its going to be delivered tomorrow morning so I'll be here bright and early. I'll even bring breakfast and coffe as it seems you still haven't gotten unpacked yet. Now what was it you were saying darlin'?"

At the mention of a surprise Hunter had planned for her, especially one that involved him making the long trip back here tomorrow morning, made Violette's heart melt. Her heart was pounding in her chest making it hard to speak. She was overcome by the overwhelming swell of emotions that overcame her. She thought for sure that all this time apart, not to mention Hunter's being married and having 3 beautiful girls with Stephanie, would have quelled the feelings Violette had for her dear friend. It was these feelings that caused Violette to throw herself into her career. For as long as she knew Hunter, he had only ever wanted one thing and one thing only and that was to be the greatest wrestler of all time. He ate slept and breathed wrestling growing up and Violette had always admired that about him. They were each others biggest supporters growing up until this very day. Violette had always been in love with Hunter. He was one of the sexiest men Violette knew. And not just in physical stature alone either, although it didn't hurt. Hunter was one of the kindest, funniest most driven people she had ever met. The day he told her he and Steph were getting married Violette felt her heart shatter. That was when she moved to Europe and travled continuously with the Bolshoi Ballet. It was the only way she could fathom getting over Hunter and being happy for her friend. True, she absolutely loved to dance but it always felt like there was something missing. Violette always just assumed it came with the territory of constantly traveling and never setting down roots. It wasn't until this moment that she allowed herself to realize that it was still Hunter, that he was the missing piece. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab lunch in town, I can't find anything in these boxes," she quitely chuckled. "So, a surprise huh? Do I get any hints?" Violette asked coyly while trying to quiet her heart's deafening pounding. "Oh no," Hunter laughed, "no hints. You're just going to have to be patient, but I promise you, you're going to love it," he said low in almost a whisper as he stepped closer to her placing his hand on her arm their eyes locking on each other. Violette's breath quickened, she could feel the electricity from Hunter's touch flowing through her body. She quickly avoided his piercing gaze. Could he feel it too? No, Hunter was happy with Steph and the girls, at least thats what he always told her. She had to stop thinking this way of him. She would never want to loose his friendship and she adored Aurora, Vaughn and Kennedy, she would hate to do anything to not be welcomed around them.

There, that look in her eye. Could it be she felt the same way for him? He could have sworn he saw a beautiful mix of lust and love in those mesmerizing brown eyes. Or perhaps he was just seeing something he so desperately wanted to see. But the electricity pulsing through him at the simplest touch of his hand on her arm couldn't just be one sided could it? She has to feel it too. He had to be careful, this had to be played out perfectly. He knew how Steph was and he did not want Violette getting caught in her cross hairs, although he didn't see any way around it. Hunter laughed to himself, "Thats if she even feels the same way, I could be getting way ahead of myself here." But even if Violette felt just half as strongly for him as he does for her, Hunter knew it would be enough to last them a lifetime. "Why dont you go get washed up and I'll take you out to eat, my treat. We can catch up with each other. I'll even take you shopping down Railroad St, I remember how much you love it. I feel like I have a lot of time to make up for, I've been a horrible friend." How he hated that word, friend, when it came to Violette.

Friend, it stung her heart at this moment to stand here with him so close, looking into his eyes and hear him call her friend. But thats what they were aren't they, friends? It's what they've always been. But for Violette, her feelings ran so much deeper. For as much as she'd missed Hunter while traveling the globe she had dreded this moment. The moment when oceans no longer seperated them and she would be close to him again, where the reality of his marriage and having a family slapped her in the face. At least at a distance and being busy,it was easier to ignore the reality, but now there was no ignoring it. It was back to playing nice as Hunter's "friend" his buddy. And it hurt more than he could ever guess but she wouldn't have it any other way because he was honestly the most important person in her life. They had always had a strong connection from the time they were little and growing up next door to each other. They always seemed to be able to reaad each other so well, so why was he always so blind to her true feelings for him? Maybe it was that neither one was willing to be the one to take that leap that could potentially ruin everything they had between them as, friends. At least, thats what Violette always told herself. "Hunter you spoil me," Violette chuckled as she gave Hunter's broad muscular chest a playful shove, "but you know me all to well." She leaned towards him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek her hand still on his chest fighting the urge to step closer to him and wrap her arms back around him. She lingered there a moment more and breathed in the smell of him, taking in the feeling of being this close to him. She felt tears well in her eyes. God, she had missed this man so much. This was going to be the hardest thing she ever had to do. She had to remind herself to breathe. Before she pulled away she whispered to his ear, "I am so glad to be close to you again." Violette quickly turned away to go upstairs to shower dress, feeling heavy hearted.

It took all Hunter's will power to not take that beautiful face in his hands and place his lips on hers. She cast a spell on him, she always had. And what could she have meant by what she said? Did she know how hard she was making this? He had to fight the urge to go after her as she walked away to pull him to her and kiss her, run his fingers through her hair, pressing her body firmly to his. "All in good time, if I'm lucky enough." He would never want to make Violette the other woman, she should have been the only one from the start but fear had stopped Hunter years ago from pursuing anything with her. No, Violette was the most special woman to ever walk into Hunter's life and now that she was back and he was done pretending there was nothing between them, he was making it his misson to show this woman just how special he thought she was. First as his friend then as his lover and soon, if things went his way, his wife. He had spent enough of his lifetime afraid of losing what they had, afraid that if they pursued something more it would ruin it. He knew now the pursuit would be well worth whatever the outcome was because Violette was his heart. She was his first love and she never even knew. But if he did tell her, would she even believe him?


End file.
